Misunderstandings
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: When Ino falls pregnant and Naruto finds the test, being the good friend she is, Sakura claims it as her own, leaving everyone shocked, Ino feeling guilty, Naruto planning a baby shower and Sasuke ready to propose.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto.**

**-**

**My first try at a Naruto fic!**

**-**

**Misunderstandings  
**_**written by: ohwhatsherface**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Why is this taking so long?!"

"I don't know. Better question, _when_ did _it _happen?!"

"…"

"And _why_ didn't I get the details?!"

"…"

"I deserve to know! We're finding _this_ out in _my_ bathroom!"

"…"

"How could you _not_ tell me?!"

"You _just_ got back from your two month long mission."

"…"

"Tch…"

"Okay, thirty more seconds."

"…"

"Twenty-eight."

"…I'm scared."

"…Twenty-five"

"…_really_ scared…"

"I'm here for you."

"…_still_ scared."

"And I'll always be!"

"…"

"I mean, I'm your best friend!"

"…thanks."

"No, I'm your _sister_."

"…five seconds."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One—oh God, I can't look!"

Sakura didn't want to be the first one to look at the results so she passed the stick over to Ino. "It's _your_ test."

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino inhaled deeply, wiping tears away from her face. "What does it say?!"

Sakura tried to swallow, but found her mouth dry. She bit her lip and looked at Ino sadly. "It's…"

"It's what?!"

"You're…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino tightly as the girl sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ino, you're pregnant…"

-

-

-

Naruto yawned widely, squirming slightly over the toilet. Squirming to much could possibly lead to breaking the toilet seat, and breaking the toilet seat could possibly—no, would _for sure_ lead to Sakura beating him up. Sigh. Bored, he observed the green-themed bathroom that he shared with her.

Why didn't _he_ get any say in what the bathroom looked like? What if he wanted it to be blue? Or _orange_?

Why _Sakura_ get to choose?

"…because I'm scared of her."

Right.

Naruto looked at the floor and stared at the lime green plush carpet in front of the sink.

"Orange would be cooler."

He looked at the magazine rack beside the toilet.

"Well… okay that thing is kind of cool…"

Naruto's gaze drifted to the plain, white garbage.

"Eh, that thing is so dull…"

Still bored, Naruto peered inside. His eyes widened when he saw a certain box. Not quite caring—or not quite aware—that it doing so was entirely unsanitary, he pulled it out.

_Pregnancy Test_

_Takes only one minute!_

"Holy _shit_."

After noticing that something was inside, Naruto opened it and pulled out the stick. He carefully read over the instructions and let out a large gasp.

"Sakura-chan's _pregnant_!"

-

-

-

"So…"

"…"

"_So_…"

Ino looked away from Sakura and pretended to look at some dresses in a shop window.

"Did you tell _him_ yet?" Sakura frowned to herself. "And speaking of which, who exactly is _he_?"

"Shikamaru," she mumbled _very_ quietly.

"Huh?"

"Shikamaru."

"Ino, seriously, speak up."

"Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"SHIKAMARU!"

Sakura's eyes widened out of shock. "Oh—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Both girls looked down the street and saw Naruto running towards them, looking slightly disheveled, but more importantly, with a familiar looking white stick in his hands. Ino froze in realization but Sakura was still confused. "Oh. _Crap_," Ino mumbled.

Naruto took a deep breath when he stopped in front of them. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her violently with a horrified look on his face. "Is it true, Sakura-chan?!"

She looked confused. "Naruto, what are you talking—"

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you really… _pregnant_?"

Ino flinched but Naruto paid her no heed. Sakura swallowed and peered at Ino from the corner of her eye and saw the miserable and terrified expression on her face.

Sakura took a deep breath.

This is what best friends did.

They came to the others' rescue.

They protected one another.

They saved each others' asses.

"I… Naruto…"

She bit her lip.

"…yes."

-

-

-

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD, _I'LL KILL YOU_!"

Sasuke was casually leaning on the bridge Team Seven always met at. They were supposed to be there by noon that day and such was a typical greeting (if one could even call it that) from Naruto. He let out an annoyed sigh when Naruto came into view—

"RASENGAN!"

"What the hell?!"

Sasuke quickly leapt out of the way when a furious looking Naruto jumped towards him, his signature attack ready to kill. He immediately turned on the Sharingan and moved out of the way as Naruto continued trying to hit him.

"What the heck are you doing, idiot?!"

Naruto punched him in the stomach with all his strength. "You bastard! How dare you get Sakura pregnant?!"

Sasuke froze in the middle of trying to stand up. "_What_?!"

The blond took the pregnancy test out of his pocket and whipped it at Sasuke as if it were a kunai. "How could you do it, Sasuke? How could you ruin her life like that?"

"I…" Shock kept Sasuke in his place.

Naruto pushed him to the ground and Sasuke made no effort to stop him. "You took advantage of the fact that she loves you so freaking much and slept with her so she could help you restore your clan, didn't you?!" Naruto made a fist. "I knew you were a jerk Sasuke, but I never thought you'd stoop so low!"

"Sakura and I…"

"You stupid bastard!"

"Sakura and I have never slept together!" Sasuke shouted. This time Naruto froze and Sasuke took advantage of it. He immediately pushed Naruto off of him and stood up. He wiped some blood off his chin and Naruto did the same when he got on his feet. "Is she…" Sasuke began in a small voice. He was staring at the floor. "Is she really pregnant?"

Naruto pointed to the stick on the floor by Sasuke's feet. "See for yourself."

Sasuke picked it up and looked at it with fear, shock, envy and many other feelings running through his mind. "But _who_?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted angrily. "I thought it was you at first, but I guess it's not." Naruto clenched his fists. "When I find out, I'll _kill_ him!"

Sasuke was still trying to get it through his head.

Sakura slept with another man.

Sakura slept with _another_ _man_.

Sakura _slept_ with another man.

_Sakura_ slept with another man.

The Uchiha didn't budge.

Sakura, she who said she loved him so many years ago, had sex with another man, someone who wasn't him, and that someone probably just _abandoned_ her.

Sasuke felt a dropping feeling in his stomach.

_Sakura_.

"Yeah…"

-

-

-

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Ino mumbled.

Sakura peered over at her best friend who was kindly walking her to the bridge where her team was waiting for her. Ino bit her lip and looked at Sakura. They passed by the training ground that they noticed Team Gai was on and gave the members small waves; Neji nodded back politely, Tenten gave a large wave and Lee began to run towards them, the action going unnoticed by both girls. Ino reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand, giving it a tentative squeeze.

"But nevertheless, I am really thankful."

Deep down, Sakura was a bit scared of what letting Naruto think she was pregnant might do.

Would he go on a rampage, killing anyone with a penis?

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She really hoped not.

"Don't worry, Ino." She forced a bright smile. "Eventually, Naruto will realize that my pregnancy—"

"Your _pregnancy_?!"

Both girls looked forward and saw Lee with his eyes wide and his bushy brows high.

"YOSH!"

They panicked.

"Dear Sakura-san, how could you do this to your youthful body?! Who deflowered you and took away the days of your youth?" Lee shouted.

"Haruno-san, you are pregnant?" Neji asked, suddenly appearing.

There was a surprised look on Tenten's face. "You slept with Sasuke?"

Guilt ate at Ino. She really, really wanted to stop people from accusing Sakura of being pregnant, but she was too afraid. Ino couldn't let people think people think Sakura was pregnant; she _wasn't_. And what if people started accusing Sakura of being a whore?! Ino opened her mouth to save Sakura, but stopped when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked at Sakura, who gave her a nod and a _look_.

It told her not to worry, and that Sakura would protect her for now because she knew how scared Ino was.

"I did not sleep with Sasuke…"

Lee's jaw dropped. "Then who did this to you Sakura-san?!"

She ignored Lee and continued with what she was saying.

"But yes, I am… pregnant…"

"You're _what_?!"

Sakura turned around when she heard the voice of Team Gai's teacher.

"Sakura-san, how could you ruin your blooming body in such a way?!"

"I—"

"Gai-sensei, _please_," Tenten interrupted, grabbing Sakura's other hand. "Do not speak to her in such a way right now. I'm sure Sakura is scared enough right now."

"But she's _pregnant_!" Gai reasoned.

"Who's pregnant?"

Sakura cursed and squeezed both Ino and Tenten's hands a bit too tight when she recognized who just asked about the pregnancy.

She bit her lip. "Kakashi-sensei—"

"It seems that Haruno-san is with child," Neji informed the silver-haired jounin.

"See, bastard, I told you!"

"Yeah, you showed me too, idiot!"

Behind Kakashi were Naruto and Sasuke.

Ino tried to open her mouth again and tell everyone that they were wrong and _she_ was the one who was pregnant. "Guys, I'm the—"

Sakura cut her off. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Immediately, Tenten and Ino jumped away from the boys with one of Sakura's arms over their shoulders.

-

-

-

"I wish I had a friend who would do that for me," Tenten said with a small smile on her face. She looked over at Ino who was frowning and staring at her feet. "And Ino, I guess a congratulations in is order, no?"

Ino tried to grin in response. It was late evening and the girls were all at Sakura's apartment, hiding in her bedroom. Sakura and Ino explained to Tenten the situation.

"Sakura, I'll tell everyone, I swear—"

"Ino, I know you're scared," she interrupted. "I'll the keep the act up as long as it's believable if you really need me to, you know."

The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't want to ruin everyone's opinion on you."

She chuckled. "Ino, who cares about what people say?"

"Sakura, they're all going to wonder about the father you know," Tenten informed. "And—"

A knock interrupted the conversation.

Sakura moved off of her bed and opened the door.

Naruto was there, trying to smile at her.

"Um, I need to show you something."

-

-

-

"A _baby shower_?" Sakura paused. "At…_Ichiraku_…"

"Yep, it was my idea, too!" Naruto nodded. "The bastard helped, too. As your teammates—no, friends—no, _family_, we want to show you all the support we can for your pregnancy."

"Congratulations, Sakura!"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Is it Sasuke's?"

Ugh! _Why_ did people keep asking that?

"Congrats, kid!"

Sakura looked around, begging the gods up there to make the ground swallow her up. In the small ramen stand and around were all their close friends—oh for god's sake, the _Hokage_ was attending her baby shower!

"Damn," Sakura muttered.

Ino moved closer to Sakura. "I swear, by the end of this night, everyone will leave you alone about the… pregnancy."

Sakura nodded. "Sure." She moved to go get herself some ramen, thinking she may as well get some since Naruto was paying, but felt someone grab her hand. She glanced up and saw Sasuke looking at her nervously. "Um, can I talk to you please… in private?"

"Uh, sure."

While people made small talk at Sakura's makeshift, way-too-early baby shower, she and Sasuke moved to the other side of the ramen stand where less people stood.

"What's up, Sasuke?" she asked casually, no longer with the 'kun' at the end. The diehard crush died a long time ago.

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring before talking. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sakura, I know it's going to be hard—"

"Wait, Sasuke—"

Sasuke put a finger over her lips gently. "No, let me finish. Your child will need a father, let me be that for you."

"I—"

"I can forgive you for sleeping with another man. I guess it's my fault." Sasuke smiled regretfully. "I should've made a move earlier…"

"Sasuke, I—"

He put the ring on her finger. "Marry me, Sakura?"

Of all romantic-ish—well he _did_ forget to wait for her response!—things… The ramen stand went eerily silent.

"_WHAT_?!" Lee stepped into view. "But _I _was going to propose to her!"

"Too late, Bushy Brows," Sasuke snapped back childishly.

—_and the romance was gone_.

Finding some courage, Ino came up beside Sakura. "I can do it now," she whispered. Sakura grabbed Ino's hand to show her support, and the blond raised her voice. "Guys…" No one looked at Ino. "Everybody…" Still, no one paid her any heed.

They were waiting for Sakura's response to Sasuke's proposal.

"Sakura's not pregnant," Ino shouted loudly.

Everyone in Ichiraku turned to Ino with confusion.

"But I saw the test!" Naruto protested, confused.

Ino bit her lip and Sakura gave her hand another squeeze, urging her to go on. "I…" She took a deep breath. "_I_ am pregnant…" She met Naruto's eyes. "The test is mine. I just did it at Sakura's apartment. She covered for me when Naruto and everyone else asked about it."

"Who's the father, then?" Naruto asked loudly.

"I… it's…" Ino sighed and looked over at the boy she loved. "Sh—Shikamaru…"

"…what?"

"What?"

"_What_?"

Shikamaru walked over to Ino with shock written all over his face, just like most others'. "Ino, you're really pregnant?"

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded, "Yeah… I—"

He smile gently and took her hand from Sakura and into his own. "Let's go for a walk."

When the pair left the ramen stand, everyone looked back at Sakura.

"S—so, Sakura-chan… You're not pr—pregnant, right?" Hinata confirmed.

Sakura shook her head and let out a relieved sigh. "Nope."

An awkward silence passed by and everyone stayed where they were, going over what just happened in their minds.

The silence was ruined when Naruto laughed loudly. He pointed to Sasuke. "Ha, you dumbass, you just proposed to Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what he just did. They looked at the ring on Sakura's hand and then drifted up to meet her own.

The kunoichi was merely smirking at him.

"Um…" Sasuke struggled to find words.

Sakura took his hand and dragged him away from the ramen stand.

"Come on. Let's go make a real reason to get married."

-

-


End file.
